David Yellowfish's Guide to Coding
C++ Beginnier I recommend searching how to make simple applications such as a calculator or something of that nature. I did this on youtube and regular sites. Make sure if you're running Mac OS X to download XCode from the App Store, and windows can download any application to run C++. C++ Calculator I learned how to make a decent calculator running Mac OS X from YouTube. Here's the source code: #include using namespace std; int main(int argc, const char * argv[]) { int num1; int num2; string command; cout << "What would you like to do?\n1. Add \n2. Subtract\n3. Multiply\n4. Divide" << endl; cin >> command; if (command "1" || command "add") { cout << "please enter two number you'd like to add. Once added one number, press enter to add the second number." << endl; cin >> num1; cin >> num2; cout << num1 << " + " << num2 << " = " << num1 + num2 << endl; } if (command "2" || command "subtract") { cout << "Please enter the two numbers you would like to subtract" << endl; cin >> num1; cin >> num2; cout << num1 << " - " << num2 << " = " << num1 - num2 << endl; } if (command "3" || command "multiply") { cout << "Please enter the two numbera you'd like to mulitpliy" << endl; cin >> num1; cin >> num2; cout << num1 << " * " << num2 << " = " << num1 * num2 << endl; } if (command "4" || command "divide") { cout << "Please enter the two numbers you'd like to divide" << endl; cin >> num1; cin >> num2; cout << num1 << " / " << num2 << " = " << num1 / num2 << endl; } This simple calculator actually is pretty useful. I recomend building as many programs as you can for each language. It help A LOT when building an application from scratch due to mastery of each command. Websites and General Coding If you want to get firmiliar with general coding and make a really cool website go to: http://www.teamtreehouse.com This gives free courses on how to make a Webstore, Website, Social Networking Site, IOS appliciations and Anidriod Applications. I found this extremely helpful. Team Treehouse Application The Team Tree House courses teach you how to make an app which predicts the future and actually responds to shake and other motions! Python Python is extremely easy and a good way to get used to coding. Visit python.org to download python. To learn, visit python tutorial-YouTube I found these tutorials EXTREMELY helpful. Once you've watched 8/9 tutorials you should be able to make a small RPG in which you have choices. This is not a real RPG where you control a character. The computer asks you questions, for quests and such and you can say whatever you want. This is a 15 minute program, which I made without copying and pasting from the internet: input("You!") name = input ("I'm Honkin! What is your name?") input("So you're called" + name) a = input("a- Why did you want to know, stalker!") b = input("b- Yes.") c = input ("c - What do you need?") a = "No no! I am no stalker. There is much to be explained!" b = "The stories are true!" c = "Much help is needed, I will iform you in a minute." This is extremely simple, and only uses variables. General Coding Try code.org to learn about coding, and test simple games. This teaches you how to code motions for an avatar. For example, in one course, you can tell a dog to move one step up, down, or sideways, make it grab a dot, or turn in the same spot. It's somewhat useful to get the hang of programming and coding. Category:Guides Category:Coding Category:Antalla Games